Ning Pirates
556,000,000|first = Tba }} The Ning Pirates are a bunch of South Blue pirates. They were founded by Kanryu Ning and Rocky Grayson, aiming to fulfill the dream of their former captain Shuryu Ning Kanryu, and also avenge his death.The majority of the members have origin in the South Blue or at the beginning of the Grand Line, where the crew began its journey. Nowadays they have already conquered great infamy for their deeds on their way through the garnade line, since they have been defeating crewmates, mariners, and attacking the world government, due to this infamy the head of Kanryu, the captain of this crew is worth more than 100,000,000. become a super rookie Members as previously said the Ning Pirates were created by Kanryu Ning and Rocky Grayson with the purpose of realizing the dream of its original crew and avenge its deceased capitain.It has members of diverse ethnicity, nationalities and races, however the majority of them has origin of South Blue where the crew was born Kanyu has a peculiar means of recruiting, often collecting favors to recruit his members, this is due to the fatao of Kanryu's rather risquida attitude, however all the members leave well clare that they are there since they agree admire Kanryu, and not to pay favors. Crew Strenght Even though it is a small crew, it has considerable strength and seven of its eight members are extremely skilled fighters, who dominate some style of fighting, armed combat or consumed some devil fruit.all members become stronger after the 6 months that the crew has been separated, dominating arts like the Haki and the Rokushiki, leaving us much more His three strongest members are Captain Kanryu, frist mate Marie and Enginer Heavy. Bounties Currently the crew has a reward of more than 500,000,000 taking into account that the only reward that reaches the maraca of 100,000,000 and the kanryu, good fortress this reward rewarded by the infamy they built during their passage through the first half of the grand line, in this they bought fights with big fishes like the Royal Family of Saona, the influential pirates Dark Vayne and the own marine and the World-wide Government. Team Relationships Dreams Kanryu Ning : 'to discover the whole Grand Line, to find Laftel and the One piece to finally realize the dream inherited from his deceased father and reward him for his sacrifice and to know the country Wano and his other relatives. '''Marie Easton:'feel the true sense of freedom, return to his homeland, and marry Kanryu Ning and form a family. '''Jean:to become the world's largest physician and help all those who suffer from medical treatment. Rocky Greyson:'''serve the perfect dinner for the king of pirates, and help Kanryu to conquer the one piece '''Henry Vayne:to see their invents being used to bring peace to the world, and not as a weapon of destruction in mace. Heavy : he wishes to see his free people being able to move freely over the surface of the earth without fear of being captured and enslaved.. Cleare Saoma:He dreams of traveling all over the world and making a map of the place he has passed, his greatest curiosity and desire being to map Laftel. 'Myra:'unravel the secret of the lost century by reading the entire Poneglyph River. Trivia Category:Pirate Crews